Di
by N1k
Summary: Eine kleine James/Lily-Fic


**Di******

**Lily Evans saß im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Ihr siebtes Schuljahr hatte vor knapp zwei Monaten begonnen. Wie immer saß sie abends über ihren Hausaufgaben, als ihre Mitschülerin Dian  plötzlich in den Raum kam. Sie lachte wie immer und hinter ihr kamen James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew. Dian war ein besonderes Mädchen. Sie war auffallend hübsch, beliebt und lustig. Das Besondere an ihr war jedoch etwas anderes. Sie war die einzige, die James Potter jemals einen Korb gegeben hatte. Eigentlich hatten er und seine Freunde immer jedes Mädchen rumgekriegt, denn sie waren beliebt und James war wohl der Bestaussehendste von allen. Doch als er es, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, bei Dian versuchte, hatte sie ihn nur ausgelacht und gesagt er solle wiederkommen, wenn er erwachsen sei. Bei Lily hatte er es nie versucht. Ihr war es auf der einen Seite ganz Recht, denn sie mochte James sowieso nicht besonders. Auf der anderen Seite jedoch ärgerte es sie, fand er sie nicht hübsch? Nachdem James seine Abfuhr bekommen hatte, freundete er sich mit Dian, oder Di wie sie alle nur nannten, an. Sie waren unzertrennlich und manchmal taten sie so als wären sie ein Liebespaar und veralberten alle. Dian war eine gute Schauspielerin, was der Sache einen besonderen Reiz gab. Lily hatte nicht viel mit ihr zu tun. Sie war halt komplett anders als Dian und Dian zog Lily manchmal damit auf, dass sie keinen Freund hatte und mit ihren Büchern verheiratet wäre. Nun Lily musste zugeben, dass sie nicht ganz Unrecht hatte. Auch jetzt blickte Di Lily verheißungsvoll an. „Hey Evans, hast du schon gehört? Zu Halloween gibt's einen Ball. Na wer wird dich begleiten?" fragte sie. Lily antwortete nicht, sondern ging in ihren Schlafsaal. Sie hätte mit ihren Freundinnen darüber reden können, doch die waren zur Zeit viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Di betrat den Schlafsaal. ****„Hey Lily was ist los? ****Du machst dir doch sonst nichts draus, wenn..." Sie verstummte. Lily lag auf ihrem Bett. Was war nur in letzter Zeit mit ihr los. Sie beobachtete James und seine Bande genauer und wünschte sich irgendwie manchmal dazuzugehören. „So ein Unsinn. Die passen doch gar nicht zu dir" ermahnte sie sich dann immer selbst. Lily blickte zu Di, die sich die Stirn massierte. In letzter Zeit war sie häufig im Krankenflügel, weil sie starke Kopfschmerzen plagten. Lily bewunderte sie insgeheim. Di war so selbstbewusst und beliebt. „Ich werde noch wahnsinnig. Lily steht in deinen schlauen Büchern nicht wie man diese verdammten Kopfschmerzen los wird?" sagte sie und blickte Lily fragend an. „Nein" antwortete Lily schnell. „Weißt du was Evans?" sagte Di und kam rüber zu Lilys Bett. „Ich mag dich" sagte sie und klopfte Lily auf Schulter. Die sah sie nur fragend an. „Guck nicht so. Ich finde dich netter als den Rest der Kühe hier. Die schmeißen sich an James ran. Ich sag dir, dass ist widerlich. Aber du..." sie lächelt und Lily musste mitlächeln. „Versuch es mit Aspirin" sagte sie „Was? Wovon redest du?" fragte Di. „Deine Kopfschmerzen. Die Muggel nehmen Aspirin und es wirkt ganz gut" antwortete Lily. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie war Di doch nicht so übel, wie sie immer dachte. **

**An diesem Abend schrieb Di Folgendes in ihr Tagebuch:**

**Liebes Tagebuch,**

**in letzter Zeit hab ich immer diese Kopfschmerzen. Ich hab es jetzt mit Aspirin versucht, dass hat mir diese Evans empfohlen. Ich muss sagen, sie ist gar nicht so übel. James ist irgendwie merkwürdig. Er macht sich auffällig wenig an Mädchen ran. Was wohl dahinter steckt. Ich werde es schon rauskriegen. **

**   Deine Di.**

**James Potter lag in seinem Bett und grübelte. Was war nur los mit ihm? Er hatte keine Lust mehr auf seine Freundin und war sich sicher morgen mit ihr Schluss zu machen. Sie war einfach nicht die Richtige. Aber wer war es dann? James war den Mädchen immer zugetan, aber jetzt suchte er nach einer Bestimmten. Eine die ihn verstand und mit der er immer zusammen sein wollte. Er hatte sich in den letzten Tagen immer wieder dabei erwischt, wie er Lily Evans angestarrt hatte. Sie war zweifellos hübsch, aber...Nein, sie passte nun überhaupt nicht zu ihm. Er hatte keine Ahnung mit wem er zu diesen Ball gehen sollte. „Vielleicht hat ja Dian Lust" grübelte er und schlief ein. **

**Am nächsten Tag war helle Aufregung im Schloss. Es war nun offiziell bekannt, dass zu Halloween ein Ball steigen würde und die Mädchen konnten sich kaum einkriegen. Noch eine Woche war Zeit. Lily war mit ihrer Freundin Betty auf dem Weg zu Zauberkunst. Betty war völlig außer sich. James hatte ihr beim Frühstück den Laufpass gegeben und nun heulte sie schon den ganzen Vormittag Lily die Ohren voll. Di amüsierte sich köstlich über Betty und kam aus dem Lachen nicht mehr heraus. „Hey Evans warte mal" rief Di plötzlich und Lily blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Was wollte Di wohl von ihr? „Danke für deinen Tipp, das Aspirin hat geholfen" sagte sie und lächelte Lily freundlich an. „Gern geschehen" sagte Lily. „Und wer ist der Glückliche?" fragte Di frech. „Wie meinst du das?" fragte Lily verwundert. „Na mit wem gehst du zum Ball?" „Oh, ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht geh ich gar nicht hin" sagte Lily und strich sich eine Strähne ihres feuerroten Haars aus dem Gesicht. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder? Nein das kann ich nicht zulassen Evans" sagte Di und schien einen Plan zu haben. Nach dem Unterricht saß Lily im Gemeinschaftsraum und tröstete ihre Freundin Betty. „Weißt du was Lily, Jungs sind einfach dämlich" sagte sie unter leisem Schluchzen. „Ja" antwortete Lily, die mit ihren Gedanken wo anders war. Sie beobachtete James und seine Clique, die in der anderen Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums saßen. Di war nicht dabei. Lily hatte sie vorhin in den Krankenflügel gehen sehen. ****„Lily, he Lily" schrie Betty. ****"Du hörst mir ja gar nicht zu" beschwerte sie sich nun. „Doch Betty" antwortete Lily, doch ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt immer noch James. „Was ist denn da so interessant?" fragte Betty und drehte sich um. „Nichts" antwortete Lily schnell und löste ihren Blick nun von den Jungs. „Weißt du was Lily, aus dir werde ich heut nicht schlau. Ich geh jetzt ins Bett. Gute Nacht" schnaubte Betty und schritt davon. „Warte" rief ihr Lily noch hinterher, doch es war zu spät. „Ach lass sie, die kriegt sich schon wieder ein" sagte eine bekannte Stimme hinter Lily. Es war Di. „Komm mit, wir gehen rüber zu den Jungs. Du spielst doch Zauberskat?" „Ja, natürlich" sagte Lily, die nun von Di zu James und seinen Freunden geschleppt wurde. Ihr war nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache, aber sie wollte Di gegenüber nicht zugeben, dass sie Angst hatte. Die Jungs staunten ein wenig, als Di Lily mitbrachte, sagten jedoch kein Wort. „Also Jungs ihr schuldet uns zusammen10 Galleonen" sagte Di schließlich, als sie und Lily eine weitere Runde gewannen. Beim Zauberskat wurde immer in Zweiergruppen gespielt.   
James hatte den Abend genossen. Er hatte Lily und Di gegenüber gesessen und ab und zu in Lilys wunderschöne grüne Augen geblickt. Er hatte nie bemerk, dass sie so schöne Augen hatte. Lily war den ganzen Abend sehr schweigsam gewesen. Was war mit diesem Mädchen los? Wollte sie ihm keine Möglichkeit geben sie vom Spiel abzulenken, oder missbilligte sie einfach nur seine Anwesenheit. James konnte sich keinen Reim daraus machen. **

**Als Lily in ihrem Bett lag, dachte sie über den Abend nach. Sie hatte mit den wohl beliebtesten Leuten Gryffindors einfach Zauberskat gespielt. James hatte sie immer so merkwürdig angesehen. Lily konnte sich keinen Reim daraus machen. Wollte er sie verunsichern, damit sie Fehler beim Spiel machte, oder missbilligte er einfach nur ihre Anwesenheit. Er hatte nicht ein Wort mit ihr geredet.**

**  
Di schrieb wie jeden Abend in ihr Tagebuch.**

**Liebes Tagebuch,**

**ich glaube ich bin ernsthaft krank. Diese Kopfschmerzen werden immer schlimmer, aber ich lass mir schon nicht die Laune verderben. Ein Ball steht an und ich freue mich schon riesig. James will, dass ich mit ihm gehe, weil er grade keine Freundin hat. Ich tu ihm den Gefallen, auch wenn ich lieber mit Remus Lupin gegangen wäre. Ich weiß immer noch nicht, was mit James los ist. Heute Abend habe ich Lily Evans eingeladen mit uns Zauberskat zu spielen und er hat sie so merkwürdig angesehen. Diesen Blick kenne ich nicht. Es war nicht der Blick mit dem er sonst ein Mädchen ansieht. Ich werde schon noch dahinter kommen.**

**  Deine Di**

Der Ball rückte immer näher und Lily war immer häufiger mit Di zusammen. Als Lily von Severus Snape, einem ekligen Slytherin mit fettigen Haaren, gefragt wurde, ob sie mit ihm zum Ball ginge, hatten sich Di und sie kaputt gelacht. Lily nahm schließlich die Einladung von Sirius Black an, die für alle ein wenig überraschend kam. Di hatte Lily in den letzten Tagen immer wieder ein wenig gestylt , so dass Sirius einfach nicht widerstehen konnte. Auch James wurde jetzt immer bewusster, wie hübsch Lily eigentlich war. Er beneidete Sirius insgeheim ein wenig. Alles war für Lily ein wenig verwirrend. Innerhalb von einer Woche hatte sie sich mit Di angefreundet und war nun immer häufiger mit Sirius, Remus, Peter und James zusammen, die sehr nett zu ihr waren. Nur mit James redete sie nicht viel. Irgendetwas war zwischen ihnen, dass weder Lily, noch James, noch Di sich erklären konnte. Halloween kam und Di und Lily machten sich im Schlafsaal zurecht. Professor Dumbledore hatte vorgeschlagen, dass sich alle verkleiden sollte, wie die Muggel. Die Jungs in Hogwarts hatte sich in die abscheulichsten und skurrilsten Kreaturen verwandelt. Di war grade dabei Lily zwei Zöpfe zu flechten. Lily wollte als Rotkäppchen gehen und Di verkleidete sich als Prinzessin. Lily trug einen Knielangen blauen Rock und eine weiße Bluse mit Spitzenkragen. Darüber trug sie einen roten Umhang mit Kapuze aus Samt. „Du siehst richtig niedlich aus" freute sich Di, die sich grade in ihr silbernes Kleid aus Satin zwängte. Ihre langen silberblonden Haare hatte sie kunstvoll hochgesteckt und mit kleinen Perlen versehen, die perfekt zu ihrem Perlenhalsband passten. Dazu hatte sie sich ein kleines silbernes Krönchen aufgesetzt. Lily beneidete sie für ihre Perfektion. „Was meinst du Lily soll ich die Handschuhe nehmen oder lieber nicht?" fragte Di schließlich. „Ich finde sie zu übertrieben" antwortet Lily. „Gut, also weg damit." Di schmiss die Handschuhe aufs Bett, wo auch schon allerhand andere Sachen lagen. Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes waren ihre Fingernägel silbrig lackiert. „Also dann kann es ja los gehen" forderte Di auf und die zwei Mädchen schritten die Stufen zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter. Di musste aufpassen, das sie nicht über ihr Kleid stolperte. Unten warteten schon die Jungs, die sich allesamt in Vampire verkleidet hatten. Sie trugen schwarze Anzüge und darüber lange schwarze Umhänge. Sie hatten sich Vampirzähne gezaubert und vor allem Sirius sah ziemlich bedrohlich aus. „Also dann lasst uns gehen" befahl Di fröhlich und James, Sirius, Di und Lily machten sich auf den Weg, während Remus und Peter noch auf ihre Verabredungen warteten. 

Es gab ein herrliches Festmahl und Di musste sich schwer zusammenreißen, denn ihr Kleid war ziemlich eng. Nachdem alle fertig waren verschwanden die großen Haustische und eine Tanzfläche erschien. Auf einer kleinen Bühne war eine Band postiert. Nicht irgendeine Band, nein. Die Schulband aus Hogwarts. Sie bestand aus vier Jungs, aus je einem Haus. Sie fingen mit schnellen Titeln an und alle tanzten, bis sie nicht mehr konnten. Di und James waren Mittelpunkt des Geschehens, denn sie tanzten die schwierigsten Schritte und Kombinationen. Sirius und Lily waren auch nicht schlecht und hatten viel Spaß. Für Lily war es der schönste Abend seit langem. Sie beobachtete Di und James, die eine richtige Show abzogen. Nachdem alle total fertig vom Tanzen waren, setzten sie sich an einen der kleinen Tische und schwatzten. Bei einem Lied sprangen Di und Sirius plötzlich auf. „Sirius, du weißt was zu tun ist?" sagte Di geheimnisvoll und Sirius nickte mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. „Darf ich bitten Prinzessin?" fragte er höflich und Di folgte ihm auf die Tanzfläche. Sie legten eine perfekt einstudierte Choreographie hin und ernteten ungeheuren Beifall. Danach tanzten Sirius und Di weiter. James und Lily saßen immer noch an dem kleinen Tisch und keiner wusste so recht, was er sagen sollte. James fand, dass Lily in ihrem Kostüm einfach süß aussah und entschloss sich schließlich sie zum Tanz aufzufordern. Lily war etwas durcheinander, als James sie aufforderte. Er hatte den ganzen Abend doch noch kein Wort mit ihr gewechselt. Sie folgte ihm aber trotzdem auf die Tanzfläche. Ein mittelschnelles Lied begann und James nahm ihre Hand. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl für James. Noch nie hatte er ein solches Gefühl gehabt, wenn er die Hand eines Mädchens nahm. Er wollte für immer ihre Hand halten. Auch Lily spürte etwas, was sie noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Vorsichtig legte sie ihre andere Hand auf James Schulter und er seine auf ihre Hüfte. Sie hielten Abstand von einander, dass man denken konnte sie hassten sich. Lily blickte nach unten, denn sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie sterben müsste, wenn sie in James Gesicht sah. Er schaute sie so merkwürdig an. Stimmte etwas nicht mit ihr? Wollte er lieber mit Di oder einem anderen Mädchen tanzen? James versuchte in Lilys Augen zu blicken, doch sie entzog sich seinen Blicken. Er wusste nicht was er von diesem Mädchen halten sollte. Warum schaute sie ihn nicht an? Wollte sie lieber mit jemanden anderen tanzen. James kannte sie schon seit seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts und doch war es als würde er sie heute zum ersten mal sehen. Beide wussten nicht, dass sie beobachtet wurden, doch Di betrachtete die Zwei mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was in ihren Köpfen vor sich ging. Auch Sirius und die anderen blickten Lily und James nun verwundert an. „Was soll das werden? Wollen die bei einem Höflichkeitswettbewerb mitmachen?" fragte Sirius und Di konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung Sirius" sagte sie und ging Richtung Bühne, wo die Band nun ein schnelleres Stück beginnen wollte. Di winkte den Liedsänger und Gitarristen zu sich und sprach mit ihm. Lily und James hatten sich sofort losgelassen, als die letzten Töne verklungen waren. „Was macht Di da?" fragte James, als er sah, wie Di auf die Bühne kletterte. „Ich weiß nicht" antwortete Lily. War ihr denn nichts besseres eingefallen? James wusste nicht so richtig was er nun tun sollte, doch als die Band begann zu spielen ergriff er automatisch Lilys Hand. Di sang ein wunderschönes Lied. Es war nicht zu langsam, doch es gab James die Chance Lily näher an sich ranzuziehen. Lily blickte ihn verwundert an und jetzt konnte er in ihre schönen Augen sehen. Lily hatte nichts dagegen, dass er sie zu sich ranzog und sie ansah. Sie kannte das Lied und summte es mit. „Magst du das Lied?" fragte James. „Ja" sagte sie „Es ist mein Lieblingslied." „Meins auch" sagte James und in diesem Moment schien das Eis zwischen ihm und Lily gebrochen zu sein. Sie tanzten wie in Trance und James hatte das Gefühl etwas gefunden zu haben, nachdem er schon so lange gesucht hatte. Doch er wusste nicht was. Lily fühlte sich merkwürdig. Sie hätte ewig mit James tanzen können. Es war wie Magie. Dieses Lied kannte sie schon seid ihrer Kindheit und doch hörte es sich anders an, als sie mit James dazu tanzte. James blickte Lily an. Sie sah so hübsch aus in ihrem Kostüm und er musste Lächeln. „Was ist?" fragte Lily ihn. „Nichts" antwortete er. Das Lied endete. James hatte keine Lust Lily loszulassen. Er wollte weitertanzen. Doch Lily löste sich von ihm und lief davon. Sie war so schnell, dass James nicht sah wohin sie lief. Auch Di hatte bemerkt, dass Lily verschwunden war und kam nun zu James herüber gelaufen. „Worauf wartest du noch? Los renn ihr hinterher. Du liebst sie doch!?" Damit machte sich James auf die Suche nach Lily. Stimmte es was Di sagte? Liebte er Lily? Er wusste es nicht. Er wusste nur, dass er sie finden musste. Lily war nach draußen gerannt und saß nun auf einer Bank mitten am See. Was war geschehen? Warum war sie weggelaufen? Sie hatte plötzlich Angst bekommen. Was wenn James dieser Tanz nicht so viel bedeutete wie ihr. Was wenn er sie nur ausnutzen wollte, so wie die anderen Mädchen. Lily ärgerte sich. Sie ärgerte sich über ihre Dummheit. Glaubte sie wirklich James hätte sich geändert? Sie wünschte es sich so sehr, doch ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass es nicht richtig wäre sich in ihn zu verlieben. 

Di wusste nun, warum James in letzter Zeit so komisch war und lächelte ein wenig. „Warum lächelst du so?" fragte Remus, mit dem sie tanzte. Di hatte ihre Arme um seine Hals gelegt und er seine um ihre Hüfte. „Ach schon gut" sagte Di, beugte sich nach vorn und gab Remus einen Kuss. Plötzlich sackte sie in sich zusammen. „Was ist? Was hast du?" fragte Remus besorgt. „Ach es sind nur diese Kopfschmerzen. Ich glaub ich geh lieber ins Bett" antwortete Di. „Ja das ist vielleicht besser. Soll ich dich begleiten?" „Nein lass ruhig. Ich schaff dass schon." Damit gab sie Remus noch einen Abschiedskuss und verschwand aus der Grossen Halle. 

James suchte überall nach Lily. Er hatte es schon fast aufgegeben, als er sie auf einer Bank am See sitzen sah. Er hatte sie gefunden doch was nun? Er setzte sich neben sie und starrte auf den See. Die dünne, silbrige Mondsichel spiegelte sich im schwarzen Wasser des Sees. Er drehte sich zu Lily um, die ihn wenig später mit tränenverschmiertem Gesicht ansah. „James ich..." begann sie, doch James konnte nicht anders. Als er in ihre Augen geblickt hatte wusste er einfach, dass er sie küssen musste. Es war ein zaghafter Kuss, doch James bedeutete er sehr viel. Lily wehrte sich nicht, doch nach ein paar Sekunden löste sie sich von James. Sie begann ein wenig zu weinen. „James ich...ich kann nicht, verstehst du?" James verstand nicht, doch er nickte mit dem Kopf. Warum hatte er sie nur geküsst. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass sie so reagiert. „Es...es tut mir Leid" sagte er schließlich und meinte es ernst. Er wollte Lily nicht verletzen und wenn es bedeutete, dass er sie nie mehr berühren dürfte, dann würde er es tun. „Ist schon gut. Es ist nur...ich weiß nicht ob ich dir vertrauen kann. Ich möchte dir so gern glauben, aber..." Lily verstummte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie tun sollte. 

Zur gleichen Zeit schrieb Di in ihr Tagebuch.

  
Liebes Tagebuch,

der Ball war wunderschön. Ich glaube ich weiß nun was mit James los ist. Er und Lily haben es endlich begriffen. Ich wünsche ihnen so viel Glück. Ich weiß, dass sie zusammengehören. Ich geh jetzt in den Krankenflügel. Diese Kopfschmerzen sind einfach unerträglich. 

 Deine Di

Sie wusste nicht, dass es ihr letzter Eintrag sein würde. 

Lily saß neben James und weinte leise vor sich hin. Warum hatte er das getan? Warum hatte er sie geküsst? Lily hatte sich danach gesehnt, doch als es geschehen war, hatte sie wieder diese Angst. Meinte er es ernst, oder wollte er nur mit ihr spielen. „Ich glaube ich werde jetzt ins Bett gehen" sagte sie und erhob sich. James starrte wie gebannt auf den See. „Warte" rief er, doch Lily war schon verschwunden. Er lief ihr nach ins Schloss. Lily betrat den Schlafsaal. Die anderen Mädchen waren schon längst im Bett. Doch wo war Di? Lily erblickte das offene Tagebuch auf Dis Bett. Sie nahm es in die Hand und las. „Ich muss in den Krankenflügel" sagte sie schließlich leise zu sich selbst. Sie rannte so schnell sie konnte los. Als sie aus dem Portraitloch stieg, lief sie James direkt in die Arme. „Was ist los?" fragte er, denn er bemerkte, dass Lily sehr besorgt aussah. 

„Komm mit" antwortete sie und nahm James bei der Hand. Sie rannte mit ihm zum Krankenflügel und erst als sie dort waren ließ sie seine Hand wieder los. Sie sahen Di in einem der Betten liegen. Ihr Kleid war unordentlich und ein paar Strähnen hatte sich aus der Frisur gelöst. Remus und Sirius saßen an ihrem Bett. „Da seid ihr ja" sagte Sirius und seine Stimme klang besorgt. „Was ist los?" fragte James. „Wir wissen es nicht. Madam Pomfrey kann nichts tun. James sie sie..." Er brach in Tränen aus und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Remus folgte ihm. Lily trat an Dis Bett und James stellte sich neben sie. Di schlug die Augen auf. Sie hatten ihren Glanz und ihre Fröhlichkeit verloren. „Da seid ihr ja endlich" sagte Di und lächelte matt. „Oh Di, bitte..." Lily brach in Tränen aus. Sie wollte ihre Freundin nicht verlieren. Und schon gar nicht jetzt, wo sie Di am dringendsten brauchte. Lily setze sich auf Dis Bett. James legte tröstend seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Er hätte jetzt Trost am dringendsten gebraucht, doch daran dachte er nicht. „Habt ihr es endlich begriffen ja?" sagte Di. Lily nahm ihre Hand. Sie war kalt und schwach. „Was sollen wir begriffen haben?" fragte James, der sich jetzt ebenfalls auf Dis Bett setzte. „Ach du meine Güte seid ihr dumm. Ja seht ihr denn nicht, dass ihr zusammengehört?" antwortete Di und ihr Gesicht verzog sich vor Schmerz. Lily drehte sich zu James um und betrachtete ihn mit Tränen in den Augen. „Lily ich..." Weiter kam er nicht. Lily wusste in diesem Moment, dass er es ernst meinte. Alle ihre Zweifel waren verschwunden, als sie ihn küsste. Es war ein zaghafter Kuss, aber Lily bedeutete er sehr viel. „Na bitte" sagte Di und lächelte zum letzten Mal.


End file.
